Three
by SaphireShade
Summary: AU One hundred years ago, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto tracked down Uchiha Madara in an effort to kill him. They failed misserably and the Kyuubi was split into nine parts and sent to another world.


**Yo! It has been a long time. I've currently got five fan fictions out, three on . But now I'm adding in a little one shot project I've been working on for a months, it was to see if I could finish a fanfiction. Think of it as a stepping-stone. But anyway, I bring you my latest fiction. But now the Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Bleach, or anything else you might find a reference for in this story. I only own Max and a few of the jutsu.**

XOXOX

Three

By _SaphireShade_

XOXOX

One hundred years ago, on the ice continent of Antarctica, a red flash of light turned the snow a bloody crimson. Winds erupted from an unknown source, changing climate patterns. When the crisis was over, all that remained to indicate a source was a large crater in the middle of the continent.

But unknown to anybody a portal was opened between one and ours very close...

XOXOX

**Deep Cavern. North America, Exact Location: Unknown**

A man sighed as he sat by a lakes edge, waiting. The lake gave off a bright blue glow that lit the entire cavern, it's walls covered in crystals.

"I guess this is good bye," the man said to thin air.

"For now," a voice from the lake responded. Out of the lake rose a large animal, fox-like in shape.

"What do you mean for now? We'll both be dead soon."

The water-fox chuckled. "This can not continue. There is one more of my brothers left after me. He will make sure he doesn't die."

The man stared at the fox as if it had sprouted a second head. "You're insane! The hunter ninja that is coming, who will wield not one, eight! Eight parts of the Kyuubi! You think one part and whatever person it chooses can stop him?"

"My last brother is not an equal part, like the rest of us have been," the fox replied. "When Uzumaki Naruto released the Kyuubi to destroy Madara, the portal in Antarctica opened -"

"I know!"

"What you did not know that Uzumaki's soul and chakra were taken with one part. That part is the last part remaining."

The man swore. "You could have told me that!"

"It was not important. Besides the hunter is here."

The man looked over, across the lake to see a tall figure with seven red tails swishing on it's back. Wordlessly the man stood up.

"To the end," he whispered.

"To the end!" the fox roared and the two charged to their doom.

**Deep Cavern. North America, Exact Location: Unknown**

Miles away the last part of the Kyuubi felt its brother disappear to re-join the hulking mass that was the Eight tailed Kyuubi. It had only months until it was found. It had better pick a wielder soon. Quickly it turned its attention upward to a lake where people were enjoying the first day of summer break.

"Ah. He will do."

And the chakra began to rise!

**Twenty Miles West of Lake Michigan**

A teenager laughed as his friends raced each other to shore, swimming rapidly away from the raft that he still stood on. Suddenly the raft lurched upward, throwing him off into the water. Then a wave of... something pushed him up and tossed him into the air. A final wave pushed the water upwards to swallow him...

The world went black...

XOXOX

The teenager groaned as light quickly came to his eyes, even though they were closed. Slowly, very slowly he opened them and quickly shut them. The light was bright. He could hear voices, muffled, and sounding as if they were from far away.

"He's waking!"

Quietly he muttered something. His lips twitching were the only things that was noticed.

"Quiet!" Someone said.

The shuffling of feet indicated that people leaned forward.

"Max, how do you feel?"

Max found the strength to respond and whispered, "Too... bright... light... off?"

An audible click was heard and it became increasingly darker. Once again he opened his eyes and blinked a few times until he could clearly see the people around him. His parents, brother, a doctor and a few of his friends looked intently at him.

"Max, how do you feel?" the Doctor asked.

"Tired, stiff," Max whispered. "What happened to me?"

"Something dragged you to the bottom of the lake," his father spoke up.

"Your body temperatures dropped greatly. You've been a coma for the past month and a half. Over that time you've suffered from seizures and intense fevers. It's a miracle you're alive," the Doctor said. Max's parents glared at the doctor who shrugged. "You told me to be honest."

"Honest, not brutal," Max's mother spat.

"Well, I'll leave you alone for a few minutes."

XOXOX

Two weeks later Max was let out of the hospital with instructions not to do anything straining for a few months. He felt great; better than he had before the accident. But school started in a few more weeks. His whole summer was gone...

But Max's mind didn't rest on that for the next few days as he fought to make up for lost time with his friends. Catching up on his nerd things (as his friend, Jeff, liked to call them), manga, video games, downloads, the works.

But Max didn't really care about those things. What he did care about were a few things that had happened since he woke up. During the coma he had lost a lot of weight, so much that he wasn't the fat kid that everyone had known for the past seven years. He had grown a good three inches and needed new cloths. His sense had also been heightened. He had become more athletic; his eyesight had increase amazingly. His smell had increased to the point he was wishing he had a cold.

The most important change he had was that his reflexes were super-human.

A week after being let out of the hospital Max went to sleep late and dreamed...

XOXOX

"Welcome, Max."

Max looked around wildly, finding himself in a large cavern with a blue lake in the center. A fox-like shape rose out of the water and stepped onto the rocks.

"Yes, you'll do greatly."

Something human-like shot out of the fox and slammed into Max and melded into him.

XOXOX

Max shot up in bed, barely keeping a scream in his throat. Suddenly his hands started moving together, forming a shape.

Use it. Chakra.

Without pausing Max whispered out the name of the jutsu, "Shadow Clone Jutsu."

A clone appeared out of thin air and stared at Max. "Holy crap."

Max looked at the clone and the clone looked at Max. His hair had gone from curly and black to a spiky, gravity defying black. And a single mark was under his left eye. Like one lone whisker.

"Chakra," Max whispered.

"I used chakra," the clone fell back onto the ground and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**Last remaining part of Kyuubi's lair**

"Oh, yes. I picked the perfect person for the job."

Max was the only one who could successfully stand up to the hunter within a few months. It was because Max needed very little training, he already knew all of the jutsu. Because Max was a nerd, and just like very nerd he had a favorite thing. That thing was Naruto. And Max had a very creative mind.

"This will be fun."

**North America: Unknown Location**

The Hunter twitched.

"I feel a disturbance in the force..."

XOXOX

Max woke up early the next morning and left a shadow clone at his house to take his place. He slipped out of his house through his window and began running through the woods to a place he knew would be secluded. It took him over an hour to reach the place, but when he did he wasn't even winded.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu," he whispered, making the seal. He felt the chakra flowing through him like water. And in three clouds of smoke the clones appeared.

Max marveled at the fact that he wasn't even tired in the slightest. You were supposed to need tons of chakra to not be tired. Quickly he tried again. Twenty clones appeared.

Again...

A total of one hundred clones appeared and still he didn't feel tired.

"How much chakra do I have?"

Naturally no one answered. So he did the only thing any fan would do. Train.

"Ok, everyone try walking up the trees!"

The clones didn't waste any time running towards the trees and attempting to run up it. Some slid off, some flew off, and some just flat ran into the tree.

"Work on it," Max called and sat against a tree and watched the clones run up the trees. "How did this happen?"

Once again no one answered.

Suddenly he felt a surge of chakra from within himself and a nearby clone exploded in a large puff of smoke.

"AH! Feels great!"

From the smoke walked a blond man, grinning like an idiot. He was tall, much taller than Max and his hair was gravity defying. One his cheeks were six whisker like marks.

"Yo!" the man said cheerily. "You're Max right?"

Max nodded. "Who are you?"

"Me? I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto said pointing a finger at himself. "Nice to meet you!"

Max was on his feet. "B-b-but! How?"

"I was the fox looking thing that you saw last night. I transferred the amount of chakra equal to how much I had when I died. That's why you have so much."

"Wait! Why are you the fox thing?"

Naruto smiled. "Thought you'd never ask! Well sit back down, this'll take a while."

XOXOX

**100 Hundred Years Ago - The Village Hidden in the Rain**

Uzumaki Naruto stood next to Uchiha Sasuke, both now thirty. They were alone amongst hundreds of ninja from the Rain. They were surrounded completely in a circle, waiting on the signal from Madara, the last remaining Akatsuki member.

"Sasuke," Madara spoke. "Naruto. What brings you here?"

"You know what does!" Naruto yelled, his blue eyes turning red. "You killed them all... only a few people remain from Konoha."

"Oh. Damn, I missed some. Oh well, once you're dead I'll go take care of them."

"Try it," Sasuke said. His Mangekyo Sharingan activated.

"So, you two are really ready to die. Rain ninja. Stand down. This is my fight."

Before the ninja could move Sasuke appeared before Madara, a Raikiri in his hand. Madara tilted his head and dodged.

XOXOX

The three ninja had been fighting for over an hour. Neither Madara or Naruto and Sasuke gained the upper hand, until a building Sasuke was standing on gave out thanks to a well-placed trap by Madara. The elder Uchiha used that as an advantage to stab Sasuke through his throat.

XOXOX

**Real Time**

"I lost it right there. I released the Kyuubi from its seal," Naruto sighed. "Madara divided the Kyuubi's power into nine parts right there and sent it to this world. I went with them and fused with one part. Over the past few years a hunter has collected all of the other parts. I don't know what his goal is but he's coming for me next. That's why I need your help. All other parts had a human helper. One that they could entrust their protection to."

"You're insane, " Max said. "You want me to take on eight parts of the Kyuubi?"

"Yes," Naruto said. "And with my help you'll be ready. We'll start now!"

XOXOX

**New York City**  
The hunter walked slowly through the empty streets, listening as the sirens went off around him. He heard the distant call of the National Guard ordering Tanks over the bridges onto the island. He smiled and let loose three tails of chakra. Let the fun begin.

XOXOX

**Naruto's Cavern**

Naruto stayed silent as he observed Max's shadow clones doing chakra control training. After this week he should be ready to start learning jutsu. I just hope we work fast enough. There's no telling how long it'll take the hunter to find where I am.

The real Max was somewhere among the clones, training just as hard to walk over the lake water. Soon enough a few clones were able to stay afloat.

"Okay. Dispel them and try it aga-."

Naruto froze as he felt demonic chakra from a distance.

"Naruto? You okay?" the real Max yelled.

Naruto nodded slowly. "Yes, I'm speeding up your training. You've got enough control for now."

"Already? I've only be at this for an hour."

"I just felt the hunter release demonic chakra. He's doing something big and we've got to hurry."

Max nodded. "Got it."

Quickly he dispelled the clones.

"Okay, now repeat the hand seals after me. I'm teaching you some basic fire jutsu."

XOXOX

Almost at midnight, Max silently scaled the side of his house with chakra (having completely mastered tree walking), and replaced himself with the shadow clone that had taken his place all day. Without making a sound he quickly went downstairs into his basement and turned on the t.v.

"News," Max muttered and moved to changed the channel when an image on the screen froze him in place.

The title on the bottom of the screen read, "Unknown Creature Attacks and Destroys Parts of New York City."

He turned the volume on the T.V. up just in time to here the news anchors voice. "-This creature of sorts has so far been unharmed by anything thrown at it. For those of you just tuning in, at three o'clock this afternoon a man began attacking and kill people in the southern central park of New York City. When police arrived on the seen the man disappeared to another area of the city where he proceeded to kill. The entire area of long island has been evacuated and nation guard troops have been sent in. We've just received word that the man is continuing to hold off against the nation guard. A reporter is on the seen now."

The camera switched to a male reporter looking as if he was going to piss his pants. "Yes! Hello! So for this... thing has been destroying buildings and tanks with some kind of power! We're not sure if this is even human any more. It can scale the walls of buildings, by just running up them, it's walked over water and it keeps sending projectiles at National Guard. This thing has even taken down several helicopters."

"MOVE!" a National Guard's member yelled and shoved the reporter and the camera man out of the way of a fireball.

"As you can see, we need to leave!"

The camera man started running after the reporter.

"Oh god!" a voice screamed from behind the camera. The camera turned sharply and was dropped. Max swore at the image it gave. A large three-tailed fox was growling and approaching the camera.

Max sat down on his basement couch and looked stunned. That's what I'm going to be facing?

XOXOX

The next morning Max wasted no time after showering to make a clone and run of to the cavern. "Naruto!"

A giant fox form rose from the lake and turned into Naruto who waved. "Yo!"

"The hunter attack New York City last night!"

"New York? So that's where he attacked."

"You knew?"

"Felt it," Naruto said simply.

Max sighed. "Okay, I've got a jutsu I want to try out. It's one of my own creations."

Naruto nodded and pointed to the lake. "I'll be there if you need help. Just create about four hundred clones to continue water walking. If they've got that down, water fighting," Naruto paused. "On second though make twenty more that I can teach some taijutsu forms."

Max nodded. They had a long way to go in such a short time. He made the clones then focused on the hand seals for his jutsu.

XOXOX

**New York City**

The hunter smiled as he watched the last of the National Guard disappear over the bridge. He let his three tails finish destroying buildings around him before he disappeared, sprinting across the water. Seconds later New York City was consumed in a flash of light.

XOXOX

**Few Weeks Later**  
Max punched his alarm clock, sending it flying across the room into the opposite wall. He heard a click and the beeping stopped. Grateful he placed his head back on his pillow when his door opened. "Oi! Get up."

So close... he though. Today was the first day of school. He wasn't looking forward to it since he looked completely different after the summer. Nobody but his friends would recognize him. That wouldn't be a problem, but he knew some very curious people. Very curious. Very.

Groaning he slammed his door and began to get dressed. His brother yelled from the hallway. "No shower?"

"Took one last night," Max yelled back slipping his shirt over his head. "I'm going to head over early to meet up with my friends."

"It's 6 am. Who the hell is out at this hour?" his brother yelled back and Max heard the bathroom door close.

"You don't know my friends," Max muttered and grabbed his back pack. He slipped downstairs. "Bye mom, bye dad!"

"It's six!" his dad said. "You're leaving now?"

"Want to be awake when I get to school," Max said and walked out of the house. Once he was out of site he took out a small pocket book from his back pocket and opened to the first page. He quickly sealed his bag into the book and used the body flicker to appear in the cavern.

Naruto walked out of the lake and yawned. "What the hell you doing up?"

"School. I'm just here to make some clones for the days work. I'll be busy."

Naruto nodded, still yawing. "Alright. Just remember you need to do the physical work yourself. Clones can only do the chakra and memory stuff. Make the usual."

Max quickly created six hundred and ordered them into groups. "Fifty on chakra control, fight across the cavern, on water and the walls only. A hundred on the two jutsu. Fifty to each. Fifty to Naruto for taijutsu. One hundred on water jutsu. Ten on wind. Five on fire. Fifteen on earth. Two on lightning. The rest, work on sword training. Use henge."

The clones got into groups and began their days work.

"Max, be back here tonight. I want to take time to get your physical strength up."

Max merely waved behind him and used the body flicker to leave.

XOXOX

He sat in his last period class watching the clock slowly draw closer to 3. He wanted out of this building. Max so far only liked on class, the others he could care less about. The class he was in he could rather do without. There was a new girl. She sat right next to him. She was silent most of the time. Max thought she was shy until she wrote him a note.

I know what you are, ninja. Follow me after school. I need to talk to you. Max read to himself. He eyed the girl. She had dark hair, cut to her shoulder and a normal figure for a teenager girl. Then he noticed it. She was toned in places normal girls weren't. Her feet never made a sound when they hit the floor and her dark eyes were noticing every subtle movement he made.

As soon as school ended he waited for her to leave before he followed at a distance. Once they were far enough away from school that they wouldn't be noticed she began running and high speeds. Max took chase. They ended up at a forest preserve.

"Who are you?" Max asked, landing lightly in the tall grass. She turned to him, her eyes sharp and calculating.

"So you did follow me," she said. "I know what you are. You use chakra."

Max nodded. "How do you know?"

"You are the last of them. The guardians for the Kyuubi's power."

Max prepared a jutsu in his mind, "Yes. How do you know that?"

"Because I was the first."

Max froze as she flared her chakra. It swirled around her in a pink color.

"My name is Nemu Kurotsuchi (A/N: No this is not a Bleach crossover. I like the name and character so I'm modeling the Nemu off the Bleach one.) And I know what you need to have to beat the hunter."

Max gaped. "What? What is it? Is it a jutsu? Weapon? Taijutsu form? What is it?"

Nemu remained silent before replying. "You need your own chakra."

"What do you mean I need my own chakra? I have my own chakra."

Nemu sighed. "You are a fool then. Just like all the others. I was the first of us... you could call us pseudo-jinchuuriki. I was chosen three years ago when I was only twelve to fight. I had over a year to prepare but I never stood a chance. The hunter used some kind of jutsu to block my chakra, and that was it. When he did that the part of the Kyuubi I was protecting couldn't move. The hunter took that part for himself then left. I wandered for a few months until I found the second one, just days after the hunter had passed through the area.

"Together we sought out the next two parts, and convinced them to work together. That was a year and a half ago. In that time I've discovered my own chakra."

"Why are you here then?" Max asked.

"To warn you. Despite their best efforts the Kyuubi parts want to be found. Never trust yours. You have an advantage, Uzumaki gave you his human chakra. You're the closest thing to a jinchuuriki than any of the others have been," she looked Max straight in his eyes and repeated, "Never trust Uzumaki. Only trust your self."

Max chuckled. "If you say that then why should I trust you?"

Nemu smiled. "Perhaps you aren't so hopeless. Goodbye for now, Max. Remember what I said."

Without another word she body flickered away. Max soon repeated her actions and ended up in Naruto's cavern.

"Naruto. I need you to answer a question," Max said, causing the man to grimace.

"Go."

"Is the chakra I use, my own chakra?"

Naruto froze. Shit, he figured it out.

"You should sit down," Naruto said. "This will take a while to explain," Naruto used a quick earth jutsu to create two benches of sorts. He sighed and began his story. "Let's start with how you got chakra. When I sent those three chakra pulse up to hit you they did a few things. The first knocked you into the water. The second ripped open your chakra paths."

Max winced.

"The third completely flooded your paths with demonic chakra, then it dragged you to the bottom of the lake where the waters were freezing. I did that because you would have died within the next thirty seconds of chakra poisoning. I kept you at the bottom of that lake for a few minutes, long enough for your chakra pathways to expand enough to hold my chakra. But you had gone into a coma. I guess that was for the best, you spent the next month rejecting the demonic chakra. Finally I was able to hold your pathways apart so I could implant my own chakra into you. That answers your question then. No. The chakra you use is not your own. But I have a question, who told you that?"

Max remembered Nemu's words about trust. "A person chased me away from school today. They had a chakra source about a large as mine. They claimed to be the first pseudo-jinchuuriki. The one who guarded the first part of the Kyuubi."

"You keep referring to the person as they, why?" Naruto asked, his eyes narrowed.

"They told me never to trust a part of the Kyuubi, no matter what," Max said, clearly showing he wouldn't back down. "They said that no matter what the intentions of the part were, it always, deep down, wanted to become one with the others."

"And you trusted this person?" Naruto asked.

"Yes."

"Fool," Naruto spat. "This person is trying to tear our power apart."

"Your power," Max said. "It's your power! IT'S NEVER BEEN MY POWER!" Max yelled. "How can I trust you? You kept that a secret from me!"

"What does it matter? Chakra is chakra!"

"The hunter can use a technique similar to the gentle fist."

Naruto froze. "So that means..."

"Yes, the others were hit once by the jutsu and instantly they lost. We've got an advantage because of both of your chakra but I need to be able to use my own chakra."

Naruto sighed. "There is no way to get your own chakra unless the hunter takes away mine and the demonic chakra. Then yours will have to fill in the gap."

"Damn it!" Max swore and pounded his fist into the ground, making a small crater. "Then we won't have any chance against the hunter!"

"The old man used to tell me, never to give up. He would always ramble on about the Will of Fire. Do you know what that is?"

"Isn't that a will to protect what's close to you?"

Naruto nodded. "That is how we will beat the hunter."

Max laughed. "Oh!? And how will that help?"

"You have friends. Those friends are precious to you, no?"

"They are."

"They we will use them as motivation. The hunter will find us soon. There is no doubt that the final battle will be in this area. So let's train."

Max swore. Again he swore. And again. "Fine, but you had better not be fucking with me!"

Naruto smiled. "Don't worry! I'm straight!"

Max fumed at the little pun before jumping into a spar with the blond haired man.

XOXOX

Two Months Later…

Max sat on top of the school gym listening to the faint beat of techno music from within the gym. A cool fall breeze blew through his hair as the sun finally set beyond the horizon. It was the middle of October, and for the region, it meant winter weather was only a few weeks away. Fortunately this day had been a warm day. Max had been able to spend the day with his friends, a group which Nemu had joined.

In Max's hands was a long sword that Naruto had made for him, the blade was roughly three-in-a-half feet long and the hilt was made out of a hard rock that wouldn't break. A sheath for the blade hung along his back, crossing it from shoulder to hip. It was covered in metal, making it a good club in some situations. A pouch full of scrolls and his pocket book with seals hung on his hip. A pair of ear-bud headphones hung loosely around his neck.

Max's dark eyes search the horizon and his senses were to the extreme. Tonight was the night. The hunter was on his way. And he would go for Max's friends first…

That's why Max was sitting on the roof of the gym where the Homecoming dance for his school was being held. All of his friends, including Nemu were there. None of them knew what would be happening soon. Naruto appeared in a swirl of leaves next to Max.

"You know, a quick transformation and you could slip into the dance undetected. Have a little fun before hand. Who knows what'll happen tomorrow."

Max shook his head. "No thanks. I don't like dances anyway."

Naruto smirked. "More like you didn't get asked."

Max smiled back at Naruto. "True."

Naruto's expression became sober and he scanned the horizon as well. "You have everything?"

Max nodded. He could feel Naruto's human chakra reserves were full. He was currently tuning it down to look nothing more than a normal person's chakra supply. He and Naruto would need every advantage they could get. The hunter would be strong.

Max placed his ear-buds back on and turned up the volume on his Zune and waited.

An hour later they felt it. A strong chakra signature made itself known roughly mile away from the school. Max stood on his feet and sealed the Zune into a seal on his arm. He quickly ducked behind an uprising in the roof as the hunter used a body flicker to appear in front of the school.

XOXOX

Nemu laughed as she and her friends danced with their dates. It had been so long since she'd been able to be a normal girl. For the first time in a while she was having fun! That fun was shattered as an explosion rocked the building. A section of the wall was ripped away to reveal a man with eight transparent tails floating behind him. The man was like a shadow, with a red outline and glowing _red_ eyes.

"Don't stop on my account."

A large wave a killing intent hit the students and many feel to ground. Some fainted from the fear. Nemu stood her ground but soon began to sweat as the hunter didn't show signs of letting up.

"Now let's see how many I can kill before the final piece arrives!" the hunter rushed forward towards a group of girls, his grin bloodthirsty. The girls screamed in fear as he pounced.

And he drove himself into the blade of a sword.

Max grunted with the hunters weight but quickly drove a kunai into his skull while Naruto drove his own sword into the hunter's heart. Silence followed as the hunter gasped for air before falling limp.

Clapping was heard. "Impressive. You caught me by surprise."

The hunter disappeared in smoke and the real hunter appeared back at the wall, unharmed.

"You much be the last piece and it's helper," the hunter said. "Which of you is it?"

Naruto looked at Max. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki," the mans eyes lit up in recognition at the name. "I am the last piece of the Kyuubi."

"I'm Max. Who are you?"

The hunter smiled. "My name is Uchiha Abunai!" the hunter's eyes flashed red with what Naruto recognized as the Mangekyou Sharingan, but it was different… There was no pupil and the veins around the eyes were pulsing. "And you have absolutely no hope of defeating me!"

Abunai disappeared and appeared behind Naruto and Max. His chakra tails slammed into the two sending them flying out into the parking lot. Max recovered just in time duck under a punch from Abunai and the two entered a viscous taijutsu match.

Naruto sent clones back into the ruined gym and began evacuating the students.

"Naruto!" Nemu ran up to the man. "What should I do?"

"Get changed! We'll need your help soon! Hurry!"

XOXOX

Max and Abunai had made their way out onto the lake next to the school where their battle had drawn the attention of most of the town. Many people were crowded on the banks to watch the two ninja.

Max jumped backwards creating distance between himself and Abunai. He skidded across the water before launching into hand seals.

"Too slow!" Abunai drove his fist into Max's chest only to have the boy turn into water. "Water clone?"

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"

Abunai chuckled as a large water dragon rose from the water and hit him.

"Impressive!" he yelled. "But you never stood a chance! My eyes will destroy you!"

A second water dragon hit Abunai as the man cackled insanely. Max faintly heard a cry of, "Amaterasu Kaiten!"

A dome of black fire threw off the water dragon then disappeared.

Max gapped. "How!? Are you a Hyuuga, or an Uchiha!?"

Abunai smirked. "Both," he ran forward and appeared in front of Max, and their eyes locked. "Tsukuyomi!"

Max felt a slight tug before the sky turned red and black. He founded himself hung on a large cross.

"I will now torture you for the next seventy two hours."

Max screamed.

XOXOX

Naruto watched from the banks as Max fell back into the water. Abunai's mad laugh carried over the lake towards the watchers.

"Oh my god! Some one should go help that boy!"

"Are you crazy! You'll only get killed."

A few of the on lookers yelled, "Max!"

Naruto swore and opened his connection with Max. His mind was broken, but reforming itself. Naruto gasped as he felt himself being drawn in.

XOXOX

Abunai laughed as his opponent floated to the bottom of the lake, the all seeing eye of his Munegan watching the boy. Suddenly the boy twitched. A violant seizure overcame the boy and Abunai laughed louder. Until the boy shot out of the water and landed in front of him.

Max's eyes had turned to a steel blue, and his stance matched a loud ninja Abunai had once been told about. "Mass Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Over five hundred clone surrounded Abunai. Each clones held the same stance and the same angry look.

Abunai's insane smile grew wider. "Bring it!"

Max and his clones charged.

XOXOX

Nemu arrive on the scene and looked in horror as Abunai decimated Max's clones. She quickly looked for Naruto and found him laying on the ground a ways away. He was twitching slightly and refused to wake up at her attempts once she reached him.

"Hang in there Max," Nemu whispered. She gasped as Abunai used a fire jutsu to wipe out all of Max's remaining clones.

XOXOX

Max stood in the flames and disappeared. He appeared behind Abunai, a kunai poised to stab the man in his heart.

"You are in my range," a calm voice said from behind Max as _Abunai_ dissolved into water. "Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms!"

Max felt his chakra pathways being crushed as Abunai began his attack. "Two! Four! Eight! Sixteen! Thirty-two! Sixty-four! One Hundred Twnety-Eight!"

Max fell forward into the water unconscious.

XOXOX

Nemu sprinted out onto the lake and began attacking Abunai with all the energy she could muster.

"Oh? Didn't I kill you already?"

XOXOX

Naruto walked through Max's mindscape, a place that looked so much like his own. He finally came to the large room where in his, the Kyuubi once was. He found Max leaning against the wall.

"It's about time you got here. I don't know what's going on outside," Max said.

Naruto nodded. "We're merging. My peronalty mixed with yours and cut both of us off."

"I can't feel your human chakra anymore," Max said.

"Well then," Naruto smiled. "Demonic chakra time!"

XOXOX

Abunai kicked Nemu back onto land and was walking to finish her off when a roar came from the lake. He turned around to find Max covered in a blue chakra cloak that took the shape of a fox, racing on all fours towards him. "Leave her alone!"

Max talked Abunai and began tearing at him with the demonic chakra. Abunai responded in kind and unleashed all eight tails of his chakra. Max was thrown off him but quickly resumed his attacks.

_Max! Let's get him away from the people!_ Naruto, as the demonic fox cloak, yelled and threw Abunai by the chakra tails back in the lake.

"That's it!" Abunai yelled and a surge of chakra forced Max back onto land. Suddenly a giant eight-tailed fox stood on the lake. **"I'll just eat you and be done with it!"**

_Oh shit! _Max yelled to Naruto. Naruto swore and quickly thought…

_Lead him to Lake Michigan! Go! _

Max didn't waste time and took off towards the giant lake miles away. Abunai took chase.

XOXOX

Abunai roared as his prey escaped his tails, again.

The boy had led the demon over fifteen miles and the smell of water was in the air. Abunai's tails attacked again only to be deflected by the boys blue tail. It was like he had eyes in the back of his head!

"**Get back here!" **Abunai yelled and crashed through a tall office building the Max had went around.

On the ground Max was begging to weaken… soon Naruto would have to take over.

_How much farther to the lake!?_

_About a mile! Keep it up Max! We'll beat him there!_

Max chuckled weakly but kept on running. He would need to buy time at the lake so he could regan some energy.

XOXOX

Max jumped off a highway overhang and landed on the sandy banks of Lake Michigan. Abunai was close behind.

"What now?" Max yelled and sprinted across the beach.

_Let me take over!_

Suddenly Max's body started sprinting onto the lake. Quickly Max bit his thumb and preformed hand seals.

"No way," Max said in awe as his body slammed his hand into the cool water.

_Summoning Jutsu!_

A cloud of smoke surrounded Max and he felt himself rise up.

"WHO SUMMONED ME?"

Max stared in surprise at the giant toad under his feet.

"I did!" Naruto's voice yelled from the chakra cloak. Quickly the cloak dissapeared and Max fell to his knees at the lack of chakra as Naruto appeared next to him. "Bunta!"

"Naruto? How the hell are you alive?"

"Long story! Kyuubi got split into nine parts. I became one of those parts now that guy," Naruto pointed at Abunai who growled from across the water. "He's reforming the Kyuubi! I'm the last part he needs!"

"Reforming the Kyuubi, eh? Well then, that means he needs to kill you, correct?"

Naruto nodded.

"No one hurts my family! Let's go Naruto!"

Naruto smirked and placed his hand on Max's shoulder. "Not today, Bunta! I'll be fighting right next to you! This is Max, my pseudo-jinchuuriki!"

Max felt a large amount of demonic chakra enter his body and he stood. Naruto smiled and jumped off of Gamabunta. He landed on the water and instantly transformed into a one-tailed blue fox the size of the toad boss.

"Now, let's kick his ass!"

Gamabunta laughed. **"Now this is unheard of! A summoner big enough to fight next to the boss summon!"**

Abunai roared and Bunta placed a webbed hand on his sword. **"Let's go!"**

Max channeled chakra into his feet and held on for dear life as the three creature's attacked eachother.

Gamabunta's sword was blocked by three tails while Naruto was whipped around by the other five.

XOXOX

Nemu jumped out of the car she had stolen and stared in awe as the three greath monsters attacked eachother. It didn't matter how strong Abunai was, against the teamwork of Naruto and Gamabunta, Abunai's strength was useless. He was constantly on the defense. Suddenly Gamabunta fell back from the fight.

XOXOX

"**Give me your strongest fire jutsu!"** Gamabunta yelled to Max. The giant toad quickly began spitting a stream of oil out of his mouth.

"Fire style: Great Fireball Jutsu!" Max yelled and pushed all of his remaining chakra into the jutsu. An inferno torched Abunai who was helpless in the oil covered water. "Did we get him?"

"Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms!"

Max's eyes never had a chance to widden before his chakra paths were completely and utterly closed.

Bunta sensed his connection to the world die and quickly threw Max and the fox form of Naruto onto land before disappearing.

Max landed on the sand beach and did not move.

Naruto landed and the fox began to disappear. Abunai appeared next to Naruto. "Finally!"

"NO!"

Max didn't move as Nemu unleashed hell on the Uchiha-Hyuuga hybrid. Abunai's sharingan could barely keep up with the moving girl and she kept driving him further and further from Naruto.

"ENOUGH!" Abunai yelled and turned the tide of the battle. He grabbed Nemu by her throat and began crushing her wind pipe. "I'm going to kill you! Then I'm going to absorb Uzumaki! Then I'm going to kill that brat over there, then I will destory this pathetic excuse for a world! Afterwords I will finally be able to complete my goal! The death of Uchiha Madara!"

Max twitched and Nemu's quiet scream reached him as Abunai crushed her neck.

"Do you hear her, boy! She's dying!" Abunai laughed madly. "All because of you! You are pathetic! But thanks to you I'll finally be able to kill Madara! But first," Abunai slammed Nemu into the sand. Some how the girl was still alive. "I'll kill all of those you care about!"

Max slowly began to move.

_"The old man used to tell me, never to give up. He would always ramble on about the Will of Fire. Do you know what that is?"_

His left hand began to move.

"Isn't that a will to protect what's close to you?"

Both of his arms began to push him up.

Naruto nodded. "That is how we will beat the hunter."

He began to regain some feeling in his legs.

Max laughed. "Oh!? And how will that help?"

Slowly he stood.

"You have friends. Those friends are precious to you, no?"

Abunai glanced over at Max and chuckled.

"They are."

"LET HER GO!" Max yelled and felt something flow through him. It re-opened all of his chakra points, painlessly. Suddenly he stood straighter as emerald green chakra poured off of him. His hair returned to its old curly black, the whisker marks disappeared off of his face. And his eyes changed to a piercing green. Max bit his thumb and ran through his own custom seals. He slammed his hand into the sand. "Summoning Jutsu: Hikariken!"

A gold bladed katana appeared in a flash of light and Max rushed towards Abunai who dropped Nemu in order to shield himself against the blade. Hikariken cut into Abunai's arms and pain spread through the mans body. Quickly he distanced himself. "Fire style: Dragon Flame Missle!"

Max placed Hikariken in front of him and shouted, "Bloom, Hikariken!"

The tip of the gold sword bloom into a dome that covered Max and shielded him from the fire.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Max yelled and ten clones appeared. They all ran at Abunai and that's when Hikariken disappeared. It re-appeared in the hands of the nearest clones who cut Abunai before being dispelled. Another clone reached Abunai and Hikariken appeared in his hands. All ten clones reached Abunai and each cut him once, enough make him loose his control of his anger.

Quickly the man formed hand signs and the sound of birds filled the air. "Raikiri!"

Max jumped back and activated the second jutsu he had been working on. He quickly went through the seals. _Sheep, Ox, Rabbit!_

_He's going to counter the Raikiri with a Chidori? Is he an idiot? _Abunai's eyes widened as the last seal was the Dragon hand sign. "What the-"

"Ryukari!" Max yelled and his right arm was covered in a green light. Max quickly ran towards Abunai, the hunter doing the same. Their attacks hit each other and fought for dominance.

XOXOX

Nemu watched from her place on the ground as a chakra dome appeared around the two fighters.

XOXOX

Naruto groaned and dimly saw a large shape appear behind Max before he faded out of conscious thought.

XOXOX

Abunai's mix of the Byakugan and Sharingan eyes, spun wildly in an attempt to counter the jutsu Max was using. Suddenly a beam shot from Max's hand. It slammed through Abunai's chest and left him handing in mid-air. Abunai felt something enter his neck then he knew no more…

XOXOX

Max stared down at the dead man and fell backwards into the water, finally letting it take him the short distance to the shore. He saw a faint light come from Abunai's sinking body and suddenly eight foxes stood around Max. Three of the foxes touched Max with their paws and disappeared in a flash of light. Three others did the same to Nemu and the last two disappeared into Naruto.

XOXOX

Three Months Later

Max dimly stared at the hole in front of him. The Antarctic winds blew around it and nothing seemed to enter or leave the dark mass floating above the ground. Naruto stood at Max's side and Nemu on Max's other side. They each put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ready?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," Nemu nodded.

"Lead the way, Naruto," Max stepped away from the portal and Naruto stepped forward.

"Finally. I'm going home," Naruto whispered and stepped through the portal.

Uchiha Madara wouldn't know what hit him.

XOXOX

**THE END.**

**Well that was a long one shot. Took me over a month to do! Well I did that just for fun and to see if I could finish anything. And I finished it! I know this isn't anywhere close to a master-piece, hell I doubt it's any better than some of the worst fan fics, but I just wanted to get it done. Now just to go through 23 pages of spell check and I'll be done! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
